


6 seeds

by Himeofthevalley



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Persephone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himeofthevalley/pseuds/Himeofthevalley
Summary: Trunks is the God of Spring and lives a very boring life with his mother Bulma the Goddess of agriculture. He desperately craves adventure and to break free from his mothers controlling  grasp no matter what.But being kidnapped by Broly the lord of the underworld?Maybe he got too much for what he bargained for.(ON HIATUS)





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here so please bear with me! Also chapter one will be posted soon!

Here is just a brief introduction of which character is associated with which Greek God or Goddess:

Goku: Zeus  
Chi-chi: Hera  
Bulma: Demeter  
Trunks: Persephone  
Broly: Hades  
Gohan: Hermes  
Yamcha: Dionysus  
Piccolo: Charon  
Krillin: Helios  
Chiaotzu: Cupid  
Launch: Aphrodite  
Tien: Ares


	2. Oh death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks and Gohan are talking about funerals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language so I hope I write decently! 
> 
> PS Hermes and Hades interacted a lot as he would go back and forth from Olympus to the underworld.

"What about sunflowers?" Asked Gohan, messenger of the Gods, as he gently plucked the petals of the vivid plant "I think they will be perfect for a funeral". 

Trunks, the God of spring, shook his head in disapproval as his lavender hair gently swayed right to left.

Both gods sat in a sprawling green field surrounded by thousand of wild flowers at the usual spot that they always met. The sky was a rich blue and the sun shined down on them with a brute force with no clouds in sight to mask its greatness. Gohan and Trunks were very close and almost met ever day to talk about a wide range of topics such as gossip or what mortals were up to. Frankly, Gohan was the only God his mother Bulma, Goddess of agriculture, had given permission to talk to him. Regardless, he was still thankful he at least had one friend. 

Trunks was at marrying age and he had been for a while which attracted many suitors. His mother was not very fond of the attention so she relocated both him and herself to a more isolated home. Even if it was for his own good, which he did appreciate, it often made Trunks very lonesome. There was a bigger world out there filled with danger and adventure yet he was stuck spending his youth with his mother....just perfect. 

"Sunflowers are too happy and nobody laughs at a funeral" Trunks explained to the older God. 

Gohan pondered for a second as his fingers gently tapped on his chin. He then proceeded to grab the nearest flower to him in an effort to prove his intelligence to Trunks. 

"What about a rose?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

Trunk sighed in disappointment "Roses are for love and nobody has that feeling when their loved ones have passed" he pointed out. 

"What about a lily?"

Trunks groaned in frustration and fell over onto a soft bed of white narcissuses as he just stared at the blue sky, which in return, stared right back him. 

"Lilies are innocent and death isn't so" He murmured. 

"Well then I'm stumped!" Proclaimed Gohan as he too laid down next to Trunks.

"Why do you even want to find flowers suitable for a funeral?" Gohan asked "isn't it kind of pointless" 

Trunks was silent for a second as he attempted to gather his thoughts "It's a sign of respect and plus... it makes the grave look less dull and more pretty" he vaguely explained. 

Gohan turned and just stared at the young God in disbelief "You're a weird one Trunks!" He exclaimed laughing.

The messenger of the Gods might have found this hilarious, but Trunks found nothing funny about the subject at all. Even though it might have sounded odd to Gohan it was a way for Trunks to pass the time. He absolutely loathed routine so these minuscule projects are what kept him.. sane? 

"If you're so concerned over funerals you might as well ask Broly what he might thinks" Gohan remarked with a joking undertone.

Trunks glanced over at Gohan with confusion "Who's Broly?" He asked .

Gohan stoped smiling immediately and sat up as he looked at Trunks with wide eyes "You don't know who Broly is?" He said in bewilderment. 

Trunks shook his head "should I?" He responded nonchalantly, not caring much about the conversation as he was now preoccupied with a narcissus delicately in his hand.

"He's the God of the underworld" Gohan said gravely "Pretty scary guy I do a lot of business with him" 

"He IS the God of the underworld after all so he has to look scary" Trunks responded sarcastically "I mean I'm pretty sure he doesn't look like Krillin" 

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Yelled Krillin , God of the sun in an annoyed tone from above.

Trunks and Gohan bursted into uncontrollable laughter as teasing Krillin was a tradition among the Gods. He gave the best reactions and due to his gentle nature he never lashed out in anger because of them.

"TRUNKS!" Yelled Bulma as both Gods ceased there laughter.

Trunks sighed, with a hint of sadness in his voice "YES MOM?" He yelled back.

"I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" She responded "HURRY!" 

"It's time for me to go" Gohan informed and in an instant he was gone leaving the young God alone.

Trunks knew he shouldn't be so disappointed of Gohan's departure as it happened everyday. He needed to learn how to cope with this feeling of abandonment as Gohan meant no harm. Yet, it always stung him on the inside when he saw his only friend leave. Trunks stood up and fixed his toga as he began to make his lonesome journey back home. 

Unbeknownst to both Trunks and Bulma all of her efforts were in vain as he had caught the full attention of a powerful deity lurking in the shadows.


	3. Gentle beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks and Bulma have a scuffle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Trunks walked up the the grassy hill that felt as smooth as silk against his bare feet. He did this task everyday in order to reach the stone cottage that sat at the top. It was a grey, one story structure, which was wrapped around in vines with lilies that bloomed a vibrant purple. The air was filled with the pungent scent of the sweet plant which filled Trunks nostrils. The aroma both soothed and annoyed him deeply as it was like a warning that he was approaching his home.

When Trunks had reached the top he immediately spotted his mother standing Infront of the door with her arms crossed. He knew this stance all too well and it made his chest tighten with nervousness. It especially did not help that plastered on her face was a "You're in so much trouble young man" expression which made Trunks even more anxious. With one look alone his mind flooded with 1000 questions, was it something he said? Was it something Gohan said? 

Oh no....

Not Gohan! 

If he had said something that upset his mother then Trunks would be losing the only friend he had forever. 

How would he survive? 

"Trunks?" His mother said in confusion with a raised brow "Is everything okay?"

Trunks smiled weakly in order to mask his nervousness "Y-Yes mom" he stuttered. 

Bulma looked puzzled and thanks to Trunks FABULOUS acting she now seemed concerned. She opened the door to their home and waved at him to come inside. Trunks proceeded to slowly walk towards the cottage as he dreaded what was to come. 

When Trunks entered, he was immedtitly greeted to his mother sitting at the kitchen table. She motioned for him to come near her by patting the wood stool. Trunks let out a shaky breath and sat down next to Bulma as refused to make eye contact with her. 

"Trunks what..."

"PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT GOHAN" Trunks begged as he hugged his mother tight nearly knocking her off of the stool "HE'S THE ONLY FRIEND I HAVE THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

Trunks looked up at Bulma, but she still appeared so confused that it also made him question what was actually going on.

"Why would you think I don't want you talking to Gohan?" She asked with concern.

"B-Because I thought he might have done something to make you upset" Trunks stuttered in embarrassment as his cheeks burned red.

Bulma laughed as her expression softened and she began to stroke Trunks soft hair "I just wanted to let you know I have a meeting with the Gods at Olympus and I might be gone all day" she explained.

"Oh" Trunks responded as he scooted his chair away from his mother in shame.

No wonder she treated him like a child! He sure as hell acted like one! 

"So.. uh, what is the meeting about" Trunks asked trying to change the topic "I mean what do you and the Gods do anyways for so long?" 

Bulma sighed in annoyance "Mostly complain and bitch to be honest " she explained "I'm starting to think they’re just excuses for Goku to throw feasts" 

Trunks couldn't help but smile by the blunt nature of his mother. Yes it had caused him many issues, but he could not deny how entertaining it was. 

"Who comes to these meeting anyways?" Trunks questioned as his face rested against his hand. 

"You know the usual.... Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, Launch, Chichi if she's not in a bad mood, Chioatzu and Krillin" Bulma listed.

"What about Broly? Trunks asked as he found it odd how a major God was not to attend.

"What about Broly?" Bulma said with a raised brow as she was now crossing her arms. 

Trunks immediately averted from her gaze " I-I was just wondering is all" he murmured. 

It was in moments like this that he wished he was born mute. 

Bulma sighed as she shook her head "That God is a creep and really unstable it's better he just lives in the underworld by himself" she spat. 

"He doesn't have a wife?" Trunks said in confusions "Doesn't a king need a queen?" 

"Nope, and thank the Gods!" Bulma exclaimed " I would pity both the girl and her poor mother! He's practically the epitome of the phrase monster in law" 

Trunks frowned as he could not help but feel a bit of pity towards Broly. Both his mother and Gohan spoke of him like a demon, but he could easily be a misunderstood soul. The underworld is associated with darkness and death, but that doesn't mean the ruler is as cruel as his environment. With no Queen and even his brother not inviting him to any festivities Broly might just seem hostile due to a lack of interactions. Trunks knew all too well what isolation can do to an individual and just maybe all Broly needed was a sympathetic touch....

Just maybe.


	4. When worlds collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks takes a trip to the forest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being short!

"Bye mom" Trunks said hugging his mother at the door before her departure. 

Bulma held him tightly before letting go and looking directly into his sky blue eyes. She touched both of his shoulders firmly and gave him a serious expression. It made Trunks sigh as he was preparing himself for an earful....

"Now Trunks-" 

"I know!" Trunks groaned " lock the doors, don't open it for ANYONE and only leave the house if there is a fire or I'm being attacked by something" 

Bulma's stern look melted into a smile "Good boy!" She praised as she kissed him on the forehead and proceeded to walk out the door. 

Bulma gave him a final wave which he returned and before Trunks eyes she vanished within a second. 

Trunks rested his back again the opening of the door as he stared at the front lawn. He always did this after his mother left for roughly a minute so he knew he was in the clear to leave the house. Trunks stared at his nails and they were dirty from all the flower picking with Gohan which made him smile. This gave Trunks an excuse to wash his hands at the small pond which was located in the forest behind his house. Plus, the sun was still very high up in the sky and a quick dip in the water would be refreshing. 

Cleanliness after all is very important and his mother would not like him possibly failing ill so...

Trunks began his journey in confidence as he was certain that his mother was gone. He walked around his home as he cautionsly went down the grassy hill and towards the thick forest that lay infront of him. He did not know the name of this forest and Trunks himself did not take much interest in asking his mother what it was. He nicknamed it "The Haven" because calling it "The place where I hide from my crazy mom" did not seem like an appropriate title. 

When Trunks entered the forest of cedar trees he noticed how quite the place always seemed to be. In months of coming here he had never seen a nymph, satyr or even a single squirrel once he had thought about it. Regardless, it was great that no other creature was present because he knew all too well how strict his mother was at who could be his companion. 

Trunks began to whistle a sweet tune as he strolled deeper into the forest of wonders. He followed the stone trail which he took whenever he had the chance to come here as it was a guarantee he would not get lost. Trunks gently felt the harsh barks of the cedars when he passed them as he enjoyed the feeling against his fingertips. The trees were so tall that only small rays of the sun managed to touch the forest floor. 

Trunks looked ahead and spotted a faint light which he knew to be the clearing which held the pond. He sprinted towards it as with each step the sounds of twigs snapping pierced through the silence of the forest. When he had finally reached his destination an out of breath Trunks laid down facing the ledge of the water. He gazed at his reflection and proceeded to dip his fingers gently into the cool pond causing the still water to ripple.

Unknown to Trunks, this was no ordinary pond, but a window to the outside for the God of the Underworld who was marvelling at the sight.


	5. The point of no return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broly acts like a massive creep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAVE COMMENTED AND ENJOYED MY STORY I APPRECIATE IT!

Perfection was the only word that came to mind for Broly as he stared lovingly at the young god. He sat in his ivory throne absolutely mesmerized by the beauty that appeared above him. A small voice at the back of his head did pester him for invading Trunks privacy, but he silenced it with such sweet and occasionally suggestive thoughts. 

He did not see Trunks often, but when he did come along it made his heart fill with bliss. Sadly, he always wore the same expression of boredom when he visited and Broly could not blame him one bit. Bulma kept the boy prisoner just like how he was a prisoner in his own kingdom. He pitied the God as he knew all to well the aching feeling of what loneliness does to an individual. Broly thought it was a shame that something so lovely appeared with such anguish. 

"Why does mother have to do this I just don't understand!" Trunks complained to himself.

Broly smiled as he knew all too well it was time for Trunks to let out his frustrations as he often did near the pond. Even though the young man was not aware of his presence, Broly felt like giving Trunks a compassionate ear was somehow his obligation. He learned a lot from these rants about who Trunks truly was regarding intimate details such as his desires and fears. It was funny that through these rants it almost seemed like they had unknowingly became friends.

"I mean yeah there are plenty of bad people out there" Trunks explained as his face twisted with annoyance " But, there are equally the same amount of good people too!" 

Broly nodded in understanding as he wished he was next to the boy so he could offer a strong shoulder to lean on! A gentle touch on his back to show that he cared! A hand to slowly caress the sensitive skin of his neck all the way down to his..... 

Broly slapped himself on the forehead before he could even complete that image. He couldn't help his lewd thoughts! When Trunks was frustrated he looked absolutely adorable. 

"I mean I'm 1800 years old! I can take care of myself damn it!" Trunks yelled as he slapped the waters surface causing his reflection to ripple. 

When the image settled down Broly noticed a change in Trunks demeanour as his cheeks were now tinted with a light pink. This made Broly a bit hot and his heart to palpitate hard against his chest. 

"Plus..." Trunks said, but paused in hesitation which caused Broly to lean in his chair "it would be nice to know how it feels to be in love" 

Brolys heart skipped a beat for reasons even he could not explain as he looked at the blushing young man with desire. Trunks covered his face with both of his hands out of embarrassment as he let out a shaky breath.

"I-I mean I do love my mom dearly and I love Gohan because he's my only friend but" Trunks was silent for a second as he appeared to be thinking about how to put what he felt in words "I want to know how it feels to love someone in a romantic sense" he said softly. 

Trunks gently touched the surface of the pond as his expression went from that of usual boredom to one of dream like want. Broly stood on his throne, his fingers stretched towards him, only inches away from that of the young god. Trunks unknowingly stared at him with uncertainty in his eyes, but Broly gazed right back with animalistic want as his very soul ached for him. After all of this time Broly had finally got to know what Trunks truly desired and he was certain he was the one that the young man was talking about! 

Who else could it be, but him? He will be the one who will whisk Trunks away from his mundane life! He will be the one to give Trunks his freedom! He will be the one to make Trunks smile so sweetly! He will be the one to show Trunks what passion feels like! He will the one to make Trunks scream his name like a religious chant...

All Trunks needed to say was "I do" and he knew just the right God to assist him with this.


	6. To run or not to run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks is really confused.

Trunks tapped the wooden kitchen table gently against his finger tips as he looked out of the window from this cage he called home. He had only spent around 15 minutes at the pond as Trunks did this to soothe his paranoia of his mother coming home early. Who knows what she would be capable of if she had found his room empty. Killing mortals honestly came to Trunks mind, as that was like a stress reliever to most Gods. 

It was funny, to Trunks the outside world looked even more riveting when he viewed it from the confines of his cottage. The sun shined brighter, the grass appeared greener and the birds that flew above looked even more hypnotizing then the goddess of beauty herself. Trunks was truly envious of those Gods and mortals that were so free to explore the many wonders that made up the earth in its entirety. 

He lived In a free world, yet he was not free himself. 

Trunks sighed in sadness as there was no point in thinking of matters that caused him such suffering. It was like a child touching a hot fire in the hopes that this time it would not burn him. There literally was no way he would be able to do what he pleased unless, well unless... he just simply ran away a thought he often pondered about. 

Trunks smiled in amusement with the thought, did he even have the guts to do such a thing? Simply leave and never come back to his mother again? He laughed bitterly about the idea as it was completely preposterous! 

Yet, he could not eliminate the so called preposterous thought from the back of his mind. Trunks tried to distract himself by playing with his thumbs, but like the song of a siren it kept on luring him back. He would be going against his mothers wishes! He would hurt her deeply! She would probably never trust him again! 

Then why? WHY, did that not bother him? Why did he not care? Did he all of a sudden become a psychopath within the time his mother left? 

Why? 

The sound of the door opening interrupted Trunks conflicting thoughts immediately as he jolted right up in his chair. He glanced over to see his mother smiling brightly probably of the sight of him doing what he was told to do.

"Hey sweety how was your day?" His mother asked as she kissed his forehead with maternal love.

"It was fine" Trunks replied as he felt nothing.


	7. White Narcissus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks makes a friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The narcissus was the flower that lured Persephone in order for Hades to kidnap her in Greek mythology.

It was dawn, around the same time Krillin rode his chariot in order to bring light into this world. Trunks had packed all of his clothing, jewelry and some food for his long journey to wherever he was going. To be frank, he did not have a destination or a plan in general so he was going with the flow. He thought about this all last night and came to the same conclusion every time, that the only solution was to either run away or get married. The marriage idea was dismissed immediately as who would want to marry him? Broly? The ridiculous thought caused him to snort. 

Trunks entered the kitchen silently with a note clutched in his hand. He reread it one more time to see if it made sense and catered to his mothers sensitive nature: 

Dear Mom,

When you read this I'll be long gone, so loooong in fact, that I could be in another empire for all you know. 

So please don't bother looking for me.

Love you!

Sincerely,

Trunks. 

Ps I'll visit you when you have become less overbearing 

PPS I took all the food sorry xoxoxox 

Trunks nodded in approval as he gently placed the note on the kitchen table. He was certain this letter would soothe his mothers explosive anger and answer any questions she might muster up. 

Trunks walked cautiously out of the kitchen in order to get to the outside. He would occasionally check over his shoulders as the last thing he needed was to turn the handle and his mother yanking him back into to his room. When he had gotten to the wooden door Trunks stared at it blankly as he knew there was no going back beyond this point. The thought caused his insides to ache as the crushing feeling of anxiety flooded his chest. He looked at the door again and glanced behind him to the hall. They were like two roads each leading to a different destination. 

Would he venture into the outside world with uncertainty or go back to living his mundane life with security? 

Trunks inhaled a deep breath as knew what he had to do.

He opened the door and took a step outside.

The air was cool and smelt of the sweet aroma of lavenders that grew around his former home. He would miss this comforting perfume deeply, but he knew there would be flowers out there that could surpass that of lavenders. The grass was damp and it soaked the bottom of Trunks bare feet. 

Then it hit him. 

He was free.

Trunks was about to slap himself for his stupidity! What was he doing enjoying the scenery of this prison? He should be celebrating in bliss! Trunks sprinted down the hill with his arms raised in the air like an absolute mad man. He ran and ran with a grin plastered on his face that was so intense it was hurting his cheeks. 

When Trunks had reached the field of wildflowers he looked back at his home which now appeared so small. Trunks dropped his items as he threw himself onto a bed of white narcissuses and just rolled around in absolute happiness. He did not care for his hair being mangled or dirt covering himself head to toe.

It did not matter because he was free!

He was free! 

And as fast as Trunks feeling of bliss came it took the same amount of time for it to disappear. The ground began to shake violently which caused Trunks to immediately stand up petrified in fear. The earth In front of him cracked in two like the gaping mouth of a demon straight from hades itself. Trunks began to run towards his home in desperation as his heart pounded violently against his chest. The sounds of horses pierced through the silence of the valley which caused him to jump . Trunks glanced over his shoulder to see an ivory chariot being pulled by black stallions as all he could see of the rider was a very large silhouette. A muscslur arm wrapped itself around Trunks waist as he let out a blood curdling noise.

"MOTHER!" He screamed helplessly in agony as Trunks cries echoed.

He was then consumed by darkness.


	8. What NOT to do on a first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broly is a terrible romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the following reader cili who pointed out that Broly is literally the devil in both this story and in the abridged series.

The young God opened his eyes in terror as he was welcomed by a foreign environment. The room was large no doubt , but the space was not used to its fullest potential as his bed was the only item present. Trunks jumped out of his bed onto a marble floor and moved around franticly to see if there were any means of escape. 

Trunks ran around the room like a chicken with his head cut off in desperation to find even a small hole to squeeze out of. He had examined every wall, crawled on the floor like a dog and stared at the ceiling for ten minutes to find at least something. When he did not, this caused his breathing to become erratic as his whole body trembled violently . The uncomfortable whiteness of the walls, floor and ceiling made him feel as if he were about to go insane. When he had processed in his fragile mind that there were neither any doors nor windows this made him cry out in agony. 

"NO" Trunks yelled as he began to violently hit the walls "LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH" 

Trunks fell to his knees, both of his hands a bloody mess as he began to cry out in anger. He had hoped this was an awful dream, but the reality hit him like a boulder to the chest. Hot tears ran down his face as the agony of never seeing his mother again was too unbearable. He had nobody else to blame but himself as this was a punishment for his selfish actions. He betrayed the mother that had loved him so much and now he was being held captive by a phantom with murky intentions. He had always compared his home to a prison, but now he was actually trapped in one. 

"Don't cry my love" came a soft voice which caused Trunks to nearly jump out of his skin.

He looked up to see a man who's height and muscular frame rivalled that of his father Goku. What Trunks noticed the most though, was that his passive eyes and facial expression could not mask the aura of danger he emitted. 

The man came closer to Trunks which made him whimper and desperately move away. The man was visibly upset by this and it caused him to stop dead in his tracks, only a meter away from the young God . Trunks stared at his captor with fear, but he strangely did not dare look up at him. There was a brief moment of silence until Trunks mustered up the courage to speak:

"Who are you?" He whispered hoarsely which caused the stranger to look up at him in confusion.

The man took a small step, which caused Trunks heart to skip a beat, and he placed a hand on his chest "I am Broly" he proclaimed.

Trunks eyes went wide like that of an owl as he was not expecting such an answer. This was Broly? The God both his mother and Gohan had talked so fearfully about? This was the God of the underworld? He didn't expect him to be so.... handsome? 

NO! He yelled to himself mentally. He was an evil and sick person! He had kidnapped him and snatched him away from his mother. 

He deserved to be hated.

"Why did you bring me here!" Trunks demanded as a sudden rush of bravado entered his body.

"Because I love you" 

.....And those were the words Trunks definitely was not expecting as he just stared at Broly dumbfounded. 

"Well I don't love you" Trunks spat with venom laced in his voice "you're a monster" 

Brolys face twisted from that of a passive giant to a feral beast in an instant which caused Trunks to desperately scramble away from him. Before he could even move far enough, he was inches above from the ground and pined up against the wall by Brolys muscular body. The older God wrapped his fingers tightly around Trunks delicate neck and breathed heavily against his ear. Trunks entire body was completely still as he thought moving even by a bit would provoke the maniac even more. 

"Do not call Broly a monster" he growled into Trunks ear hotly "Broly is the devil" 

Trunks eyes went wide as he let out a desperate cry which caused Broly to drop him. Trunks began to sob and he shook violently out of the terror which consumed him due to the older God. He wanted to go home! We wanted to play in the valley and most of all he wanted his mother!

"MOM!" Trunks moaned in agony "I NEED MY MOM!" 

Broly shook his head as he returned to his old self and looked in utter confusion. One moment he was introducing himself and then next everything was a blur. Now Trunks was a mess on the floor crying and he had no idea why. 

"I-I'm s-sorry" Broly stuttered softly with regret present in his face "I don't know what happened to me"

Broly knelt infront of the sobbing young God as the sight of him in such pain caused his heart to ache. Yes, the God of the underworld did indeed have a heart, but it was often overshadowed by other things. 

"Trunks" he said gently as he touched the young Gods face "Please forgive me"

"GET AWAY FROM ME" Trunks shrieked as he slapped his hand and continued to bawl. 

Broly stood up, visibly hurt with tears in his eyes, as he left the young God alone to his suffering.


	9. Winter is coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krillin is horrible at breaking bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really random, but I always saw Bulma as an aggressive cryer. Like not the "pity me" kind, but a more "come near me and I'll rip your head off" type.

Bulma fluttered her eyes open due to the sunlight that peaked through her bedroom window. She smiled gently and stretched her limbs in order to wake them up for a new day. Bulma got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen to make a hearty breakfast for both her and her beloved son. When she walked passed Trunks room, she thought of waking him, but decided to let him sleep longer.

A growing boy needs a lot of sleep! Bulma thought to herself, as she entered the kitchen.

She bent over and grabbed for a basket that contained fresh apples she had picked the day before. When Bulma peaked inside, she became confused when it was completely empty. She reached for another basket thinking she had made a mistake, but that too also contained nothing. Bulma became frustrated as she checked every basket and threw them simultaneously . She was now certain something was wrong aa a kitchen doesn't randomly go empty for no reason. 

Bulma stood up and scratched her head as she now suspected that Trunks might be pulling a prank on her. Bulma turned to see if she had possibly placed the fruits in the baskets behind her, but something on the kitchen table caught her attention. Bulma raised a brow and grabbed for it as she realized it was a piece of a scroll. It was blank, but when she turned it over it had writing on it which she then proceeded to read. 

 

Bulma's bubbly smile slowly melted with each word as her eyes went wide in horror. When she had read the last sentence she dropped the note and raced over to her sons room. Bulma swung the door open with such force that she was surprised it did not break. When she discovered an empty bed she let out a blood curdling scream that could wake the dead itself. 

Bulma rushed out of the cottage and began to yell out Trunks name in hopes he would respond. She ran around her home like a child three times to see if he was playing a prank on her. Bulma sprinted down the hill in complete hysterics and when she had reached the field of wild flowers she collapsed and began to sob uncontrollably. 

"TRUNKS! OH MY TRUNKS!" She cried in pain "WHERE ARE YOU?!" 

The flowers around Bulma slowly began to lose there colour and whithered away into nothing. She was in such emotional turmoil that keeping nature balanced was not her main priority anymore. Millions of questions flooded her head on why Trunks had ran away. Did he even run away? Did someone kidnap him? Was he dead? The last thought made her sob even harder as dark clouds covered the daytime sky.

"Bulma I have to tell you something" Came a hesitant voice from above.

She looked up to see Krillin in his golden chariot with a grave expression present on his face. Bulma whipped her tears and stood up, but more threatened to fall from the dread she was feeling.

"What is it Krillin?" She said in pain "Can't you see I'm mourning?" 

He frowned and shook his head "Your son is alive Bulma!" Krillin claimed "But he is in another place"

Bulma stopped her bawling immediately and looked at the sun God with wide eyes "Where is he Krillin? Is my son safe?" she asked whimpering.

He let out a shaky breath and appeared deeply troubled "He is..." Krillin began and then looked away.

"WELL?" Bulma demanded losing her patience "WHERE IS MY SON?"

"He's in the underworld...Broly kidnapped him"

Bulma lost all the colour in her skin as she blankly looked at the sun God in disbelief. She could not process what she had been told either out of denial or how ridiculous it all sounded. Why did Broly want Trunks? What vendetta did he possibly have against her son? Did she look at him wrong? 

"Why?" She whispered as Bulma dropped to her knees weakly "What does he want with my son?"

"Bulma I'll tell you when you're calm" Krillin pleaded "Your mind won't ha-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Bulma roared like a lioness "WHAT DOES HE WANT WITH MY SON?"

There was a pause.

"He wants Trunks to be his queen"

Bulma began to shake violently, she covered her mouth in absolute horror and her puffy eyes swelled with tears. The once lush valley she had resided in was now a barren wasteland. The winds began to howl like blood curdling screams as snow and fog covered her home in a blanket of death. Bulma felt her youthfulness being sucked right out of her as her hands became thinner and her hair turned grey. 

"TRUNKS!" She yelled in desperation as her words were lost in the chaos.


End file.
